


My artificially made heart

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ender Dragon & Piglin Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I love dream so time to hurt him countless times, I really made dream the youngest, I wrote this in class, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Tags May Change, why is that a tag i'm crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: Dream is a hybrid and wasn't born an hybrid :}
Relationships: None :]
Kudos: 212





	1. Saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream au thing because canon can suck my shoes >:[ puffy and niki are severely underrated like please so here's that and the ages? Whos to say :} this sadly isn't as long as I like and also I would promise to update this often but I would rather not make a false promise

Dream was the product of a failed nether and end experiment scientists believing in a society and world higher than the end and nether if the end and nether dna could work and mix they could make a place above the end and nether to breed more of them 

they thought fusing the an piglin’s youngin’s dna with the small dragon and soon they got something a young child it was a start they ran tests needles peeling pulling plucking training wanting to make these breeds high class in speed and parkour and luck dancing was the only thing he did in his freetime

the people didn’t mind it because it might help him he was being overworked he was forced to be kept alive because they need him to build an artificial civilization but the experiment was an failure and shut down by a man with a beanie a sheep hybrid and another girl who looked to loosely be related to endermen 

they expected a portal not a slim and tired boy in an oversized hoodie with ivory white hair purple eyes and black charcoal like skin that faded to a salmon pink he was took away from the facility he faintly heard talking before it all going black “Niki you think he’s gonna make it?” “hopefully puffy” “can we even take him to a doctor he’s an experiment he doesn’t have well human or well human hybrid anatomy” “will maybe we could take him to…” he woke up to 3 people talking about something dream stared at the ground not understanding what language they were speaking and his head throbbing and very much confused on what happened last night 

“were the people gone?” “were these people going to hurt him?” The three people were speaking to him. He didn't know what they were saying to him. He wanted to know he made an enderman noise

“puffy I don’t think he knows what you're saying” “wilbur do you have any better ideas?” “yes I do we could get that kid ranboo he could translate for us” “niki can you please get ranboo from the living room” a kid who looked like dream but instead of pink on the other half was white he was overwhelmingly tall 

**“hello?” “Hi.” “What's your name?” “Dream. I think.” “you think?” “The people weren’t really concerned about naming me.” “i’m ranboo” “can you speak english?” “Whats english?” “it’s a language a lot of humans speak it” “Oh.” “What are you a hybrid of? your pink on one side so it must be like a nether thing?”**

**“Piglin. Piglin and Ender Dragon hybrid” “...ender dragon? Uhm i’m a enderman and I’m not sure about my white side” “You could be a iron golem ghast skeleton,Or something really pathetic like a sheep” “baaa” “That was a terrible sheep impression” “Well dream**

**it was good talking to you but I shall go” “Bye Ranboo hopefully we can talk more soon”** “ranboo what did you learn about him?” “uhm well he's a piglin and ender dragon hybrid and his name is dream” “ender dragon and piglin hybrid must make him extremely high class if this slips out he could get hunted killed and sold or even worse than that” Dream doesn’t know what’s going on but he thought this isn't as bad


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream doesn't know when he started running or where he is

His vision is fuzzy, it looks like big dots making out silhouettes of items.

Where was he? 

He makes out things he believed were people. One had orange hair the other was a brunette with white things on his face. The air was starting to weigh him down. He couldn’t figure out where he was, he just heard talking. He couldn’t move he attempted to speak but a strangled noise came out. “Oh it speaks?” “Clearly it makes noises,speaking? Not so sure” “uh hey little..thing?” the orange man stuck his finger out to poke him. Dream couldn’t move but he was close enough to bite. Dream had very sharp teeth they definitely could draw blood. And so “hOLY WHY’D YOU- LET GO DAMNIT-” if Dream had the strength he could've bit his finger off but he was so tired out he just drifted off to sleep whilst biting his finger clearly showing he isn’t letting go of his grip. 

: )

They don’t know where this peculiar hybrid came from. He looked severely hurt so they took him clearly malnourished and scars and bruises all over him. They were heading towards fundy’s father’s place but the hybrid clung onto them. They didn’t want to make his father take care of the kid they just took him home. Only now realizing how unsafe that was and probably should've taken him to another ender hybrid seeing how he had skin similar to the only enderman hybrid they knew,Ranboo. But now they have a ender hybrid thing that is very feral and probably carries some sort of disease, but they wouldn’t know that they’ll have to see if fundy gets a disease from the biting

;-;

Dream was too tired to react to anything; he only just realized that the strange orange man tastes good so he isn’t letting go of his grip. His vision looked like a Georges Seurat painting. It was frustrating to do anything with his vision. God he wanted to go somewhere else. His vision started to become clearer and he figured out what things are. There was a lamp, a bed and the strange orange man was a fox hybrid. The fox hybrid didn’t look pleased with Dream biting his finger. Dream didn’t care he tasted too good to let go all he could do is stare off into space and attempt to remember what happened before he got there 

-w-

It was a miracle Fundy’s finger hadn’t come off. He gave up trying to make him let go. It was really gross how saliva and blood was on his finger. He needed to call George but he didn’t want the hybrid to be disturbed and start scratching. He seemed around 9 or 10. He pulled his phone out to make a call

“Hello?”

“Yes is this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man anyways can my other non angst shit stop flopping god fucking damnnit I keep having to take them down because they keep flopping and I lose motivation yall do I gotta make everything angst because people like angst 


End file.
